He likes it rough
by Kenzie901
Summary: Sasuke meets up with an old friend, only for the battle to turn rather...sweet. Lemons. Please review. Mature readers only, thanks :D


His katana barely missed her face as the blade caresses her cheek, causing blood to drip. It's almost like time stops for the two, his onyx eyes stair deep into her as she stands still, waiting for his attack. Seconds shed too minuets as they stare at each other.

"tsk." She murmurs under her breath, closing her eyes.

"Hn." He twists the katana at a 90 degree angle before pulling it away from her face.

She dose many ha

The deep crimson haired girl dose many hand signs before evaporation. He only waits and watches as her flesh turns into air. "Kazami… You'd think that you would learn by now..." He stops as if he is recollecting himself, "…To _not_ reject me!"

His eyes transform into a bright spinning collage of red and black, Kazami shifts the air before the Uchiha disappears. "GAH!" that sound echoes throughout the area. Then the girl flops to the ground as she stairs up at the Uchiha.

"Kazami." He calls her name.

"Fucking Uchiha." She mocked.

"When will you learn?" Then he vanishes.

Suddenly, the honey-comb eyed girl was pushed against the nearest wall of the cave.

"Tsk!" She exclaims.

She looks in front of her to see the Uchiha again, holding her throat. He leans in and whispers in her ear, "You so weak." Her body tingles and his words bounce in her ear. He felt it.

"Weak. That's all you are. That's all you've ever been. Just a weak little girl, always trying to reach for a goal that's out of reach." Anger boils up inside her like an overcooked pot of stew.

She throws a punch at the Uchiha, it landed right on the flawless frame of his cheek. He is hurled back and he grunts as he lands on the cold, unforgiving rock wall of the cave. "Still have some fight in you?" He looks at her. "How fun." And he smirks his unforgettable smirk.

She blinks her eyes and within an instant, he's gone. She takes a step back only to back into the Uchiha, who wraps his arms around her small, compact body.

He holds her tight as she tries to wiggle loose; he then picks her up effortlessly, leaving her legs kicking in the air desperate to meet the ground again.

He roughly pushes her into the wall, leaving the wall flaking around her. Their eyes meet again, only this time it's only a few short seconds before he forces his lips onto hers.

"Hnn!" She says as she's trying to fight back meaninglessly, it's only a few seconds before there tongues mingle. He opens his mouth wider to force his tongue in deeper, asserting his dominance over her.

He pulls away only long enough for her to breath, but with her breath came words. "What the fuck was that Uchiha!" She yelled. She tried to throw another punch but it was caught by the Uchiha.

He kneels down to whisper in her ear, "No more games, little girl."

He rubs his hands along her curvy waist, warming her up with every touch. "Stop it…" She tries to say. His hands caress her stomach before lifting up her shirt and fondling her breast threw her bra.

"I said stop it!" She exclaimed and tried to fight back. All her efforts were meaningless.

"Stop fighting, you're going to love it." He whispers in her ear before smirking.

He then rips off her shirt, leaving only her bra. "hn." He mumbles to himself. He then unclips the bra before her bare breasts are exposed to him. "My my, what size are these?" He asks her and he places them in the palm of his hands.

She's silent.

"I asked you, what size are these." He looked into her eyes. "C… I'm a C." She blushed and looked away.

"Perfect." He smirked and went down to sickle on her right nipple. She lets out a moan that bounces of the walls of the cave, the sound give the Uchiha raging pleaser.

"You like that?" He looks up at her before slowly tracing her nipple with tip of his tongue. She tried to stay quiet, but when the Uchiha begins sucking once more her pleasurable moans let out a "Yes…"

He smirks before kissing her down her stomach and reaching her pants. He then slides her pants below her round butt, looking at her white underwear. He places his finger on the wetness on her undies; her moans still fill the air.

Her legs begin to tremble. "I… I can't stand forever, Sasuke." He smirks and he knows what to do. He then picks her up marriage style before placing her on the ground. "Better?" He looms above her as she nods her head.

"Now, back to business." He says before traveling back down south. His tongue gently traces her undies before he likes her wetness, sending chills that run down her spine. "Sasuke!" She called out his name. He liked it.

He wanted her to scream his name, loud. He wanted her to moan it so out that the neighboring villages would hear it. His thoughts overrule him and he quickly takes off her pants and undies.

"Sasuke!" He said in surprise.  
"Say it again." He commands her.  
"Say what?" She looks down to see him.

"My name. Say it."

"…S…Sasuke." She says it.

"_Moan_ it." And his fingers penetrate her. Her body reacts so viscously that her emotions all turn into one swift moan, "_Sasuke!_" She screams out.

He smiles before trusting his finger in and out, her moans circling around his head.

"I…" She tries to speak.

"Hm?" He looks at her blushing face.  
"I…I'm a virgin, Sasuke…" She looks away.

"Hn." He smiles, "It will hurt at first, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." He then climbs on top of her and kisses her so passionately every cell in her body screams for him to enter.

"I want you." She whispers in his ear.

"As you wish." He whispers back.

He licks her neck up to her mouth before forcing his tongue into her mouth, lowering her guard. With one swift motion, He penetrates her. "Ohh!" She lets out.

He gently trusts back and forth with her arms wrapped around him, calling his name. "Sasuke…" She continued to moan over, and over.

He began to pick up the pace, he wanted it faster, harder, louder. "Scream it." He commands.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh God, Sasuke! Sasuke!" She screams out, "Sasuke!" she repeats. He trusts deep into her, then her legs twitch and he lets out a huge loud moan. He his her G-spot.

He shortly laughs before thrusting into that very spot, making her go crazy. "Oh! Ooohhh! Sasuke! Saaaasukee!" She latches onto him. "Oh! Ohhh!" she screams out for him.

"Kazemi…" He moans, "Y-you're so tight, Kazemi." Her moans overpower his moans, the echoes bounce off the walls.

"I'm…Almost…Done!" He exclaims. "Me too! Sasuke, me too!" She screams.

He trusts only a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over her body. He pants before rolling over and lying next to her. He looks over to see her panting, reaching for him.

He goes to her, and places her in his arms, "That's only round one." He whispers in her ear.

And within a few minutes, screams of joy filled the cave again.


End file.
